School Life
by BellPrincess
Summary: Sora is just a average 10th grade boy, has trouble getting the girl of his dreams, nasty teachers, dreaded homework, but maybe that can all disappear for a while.  He has bigger problems the boy right behind him in English, Mr. Perfect aka Riku
1. Mr Perfect

Man, why did he have to be in my class? It was bad enough with Kairi and Namine falling all over him, not to mention ever other girl in this school. Even Axel got upset when Roxas brought him up. Of course they need to get together sometime, but that's beside the point. The question is why him of all people, in my class, and right behind me too! Sora thought to himself while his friend and teacher Mr. Strife taught them on the some how importance to know of clauses.

"Mr. Fugushita please pay attention! Or do I need to pull you aside again?" Cloud asked Sora for what seemed like the tenth million time that semester.

"Sorry Mr. Strife! It won't happen again," Sora said almost too quietly.

"You better hope it won't. Of course you say that every time," Cloud said turning back to the board, and continued to write.

"What's wrong Fugushita? Got a problem with the work? If so I could help you after school," Riku said leaning over my shoulder. Look right across me a I saw glares from some of the girls, but Kairi's eyes were "SAY YES! Please? For my sake please say yes!".

"Uh, I guess?" I said whispering back. And with that I didn't feel his warm breath on the back of my neck any more but I couldn't help but feel him staring at me the rest of the class period. Not being able to concentrate I just looked down and doodled the rest of the hour.

Hearing the bell ring I was kinda disappointed, I was right in the middle of doodling the most epic thing ever. Well to me of course, it was from a video game that recently came out. It wasn't any big talk, but it was pretty well known. Of course I didn't think Cloud would know what it was, he probably would think I was insane if he was what I had drawn! Oh well, now I just have to suffer a afternoon with Kairi falling all over Mr. Perfect! This day was just getting worst by the minute.

Packing the notebook Cloud gave us to work in, I saw Kairi walk straight over to me asking if she could come no doubt. Telling her yes she could, I felt a little pain in my chest. It wasn't like I wanted to share the girl of my dreams, but I really had no choice. If I had said no she'd probably throw the nearest thing she could find at my face, then run away crying. She wasn't always like this, it only started back at the end of last year, ninth grade. Tried to tell her no, and she completely over reacted, I finally had to say yes just to get her to calm down.

"So ya ready study buddy?" Riku asked walking up to me and Kairi.

"Yes of course!" Kairi chimed in. Riku didn't look to happy, and neither did I. I could tell why I wasn't, I mean I had a crush on her since the 7th grade! Him, yeah it was kinda understandable, I guess he didn't want a girl falling all over him while he was doing whatever he was trying to do by help me. Maybe it was all a big game just to get more girls, like Aqua maybe? She was practically off limits to everyone, and it shocked everyone when Vanitas asked her out and she said yes! Of course they broke up, but only because he cheated. Maybe it was all a big game just to get at her. She was a sucker for guys who had a soft spot and helped others, I have no clue where Vanitus fit into that category though.

"So where do you want to study?" He asked trying to hide the disappointment, or so it sounded, in his voice.

"Uh, how about the library?" I said trying not to sound a little upset myself, fearing that I'd give off the wrong impression.

"Sounds fine to me, what about your friend he-."

"Kairi, and the library would be great!" he was cut off by who else but little miss had-a-crush-on-he-who-should-not-be-named-since-who-knows-when!

When we had walked to the library, which wasn't attached to the school for some reason it was a block away, he asked me what I didn't understand about what Cloud was teaching currently. "Well, I guess I don't understand what the difference is between the three we know right now."

"Hm, then it seems we'll have to start from the beginning. Any other subjects you struggle with? I'm pretty good with every subject, especially French."

Ok now it sounded just like he was trying to brag about himself. Of course it's not like I could just tell him to shut up, or brag about myself. He has to be perfect at everything since he is Mr. Perfect himself.

About half an hour in Kairi got fed up with Riku trying to ignore her and left. Just great! Last thing I wanted to do was this, but I did it for her and she left me! Things couldn't get any worse. Think there was nothing left for us to do I got up to leave, but something made me go sit next to him. It was almost like my legs were trying to go against my brain. Then I have no clue what happened within my brain, but for some reason it reasoned on trying to start a conversation with him, "So uh, you said you know French pretty well. Why is that?"

"Oh, my stepmother is French. I never knew my real mother since she died when I was only eight months old. Then when I was two my father remarried Aimee meaning "to love". She's a great woman, and raised me well, but sometimes I just wish I knew what my real mother where like ya know? Ah! Sorry I must be boring you!"

"Not at all," and that time it was the truth. I was truly interested in this. Even to this day I have no idea why.

"Really? Most people don't find this stuff that interesting. Or at least when it's about me anyway. All people are ever interested in is to become my "friend" and gain popularity in the school. It's been that way since fifth grade, and it just really bothers me that people don't bother to understand me you know what I mean?" I really couldn't believe that this was a side of Riku. This is Mr. Perfect, and he was the most popular boy on the island, I had no idea why he just narrowed it down to just our school.

I had no idea how long we had stayed in the library talking, but somehow we must of gotten over looked by the librarian and ended up getting locked inside. Not realizing this at first I awoke to what seemed to be my pillow breathing perhaps? Then it hit me, we were still inside, and when I tried to get up I couldn't because Riku had his arms around me almost like I was his teddy bear for the night and he was my pillow. Blushing a bit I tried a little harder this time to get out from under his arms, I failed but in the process woke him up.

"Hm, oh morning sunshine," was met with a warm smile from Riku.

"Were we here all night?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"I guess so. Well come on, we need to get to school," Riku said standing up and offering his hand to me. Taking it I felt something inside me, although I couldn't tell what it was. Picking up my books I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sora! Is that you! Oh my gosh, where have you been? Everyone is worried sick about you and Riku! Oh no! Is he there with you? Where are you guys? Come on answer me!" Kairi screamed into the phone barely giving me room to breath, let alone answer her questions.

"Yeah yeah, I'm here with Riku. We ended up getting locked in and stayed the night," I said trying to hold my books, talk on my phone, and straighten my tie at the same time.

"Let me get that for you," Riku said pushing my hand away gently and fixing my tie for me.

"Uh thanks."

"Was that Riku? Can I talk to him? Please please please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!" Kairi begged from the other end of the phone.

"Uh, sorry but he has something he needs to do first," I said trying my hardest to think of something off the top of my head. I knew the last thing he wanted to do was talk with her.

"Aw you big meanie Sora! Fine I guess I won't talk to you for the rest of the day!" Then I heard a click. Knowing she wouldn't be able to hold up her promise I put my phone back in my pocket and walked out with Riku when the librarian wasn't looking.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplaer: Hey guys! Well I decided to take a break from my work and write a new chapter to a new story. And again sorry for the delay on The Love of My Life I will get on that one soon. I promise! Anyway, I have no clue what inspired this oneXD Well I really don't have much to say here other than I own nothing but the plot of the story!:) now I have to go work on Drama, Biology, and my English paper:(


	2. What I Wanted to Tell You

"Riku!" Came an over joyed voice behind us. It was Namine, Kairi's younger, quieter, and blonde twin. Only right now, she wasn't so quiet.

"And Sora too," I said kinda feeling left out. He always was the popular one, no matter what. Speaking of which, don't I hate his guts? Why am I even here? Oh yeah, Kairi.

"Yeah, Hi Sora," she said sharply, "So, were did you run off to yesterday? Everyone was worried about you."

She took a step closer to him, and I could tell that he was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Just as he was about to say something the bell rang, "Oh would you look at that. Time to go to class!" And with that he quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me inside the school.

"Uh, Riku. You know we don't have first hour together?" I said trying to get him to let go. Last thing I wanted was to be seen around him. It was bad enough that I was stuck with him yesterday and last night.

"Ah! Right, right," he said quickly letting go as quickly as he grabbed me. "See ya eighth hour then?"

"Sure, you do sit right behind me," I said trying my hardest to not sound annoyed.

"Oh Sora!" He said calling down the hall, "I believe you dropped this earlier. Sorry I didn't give it back sooner, but it escaped my mind till just now." He said handing me my special charm Kairi made for me just a few years ago, before Riku transferred.

"Ah! Thanks," I said taking it from his hands, "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost it!"

"Well see ya then see ya Fugushita."

It was finally lunch and I just couldn't stop thinking. About something that I thought when I took the charm from his hands. Finally I couldn't take it anymore I pushed my lunch away, got up and looked around for who else but Riku. All you had to do was look for a whole table full of girls and one boy with silver hair.

Finally seeing that table I got up and walked over there, while ignoring Hayner, Roxas, Axel and the others. Standing just a few feet from the table, I had no clue what I was going to do when I got there. I really didn't think this one through.

"Hey Fugushita," Riku said with a smirk on his face.

I could feel my heart racing, it was almost like it was going to jump right out of my chest. "Hey," I finally uttered.

"Here sit down," Riku said pushing his way over so I could sit next to him.

Sitting down I noticed a few glares, some still not taking notice of me, and others whispering. Trying to ignore the girls around me, I tried to listen to what Riku was saying only to have any hope of talking to him shot down by the bell for sixth hour.

"Well see ya in a little bit Fugushita. Hope what I taught you last night stuck because we have a quiz!" He said turning around to give me a smile and then leaving.

"Hey man. What was that all about? I thought you hated him just as much as any other guy in this school," Roxas said walking up with Axel and the rest behind him.

"Uh, I just wanted to," I couldn't think of anything to tell them. That's when it hit me, "I wanted to review for the quiz today in Cloud's class.

"Who?" Axel asked.

"Mr. Strife of course. I call him Cloud because he married my older sister back when I was in elementary school so I've known him for a while."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense," Hayner said still a little confused.

Eighth hour finally rolled around and as I walked in I noticed Kairi in the far end talking to Roxas. Probably about last night, or the call this morning since they looked over at me. Trying to give Kairi my "I'm sorry, please don't be mad" look, she just turned back to her conversation with the blonde. Feeling rejected I sat in my seat not noticing the Silver haired boy behind me.

"Lookin kinda glum there, everything ok?" He said leaning over his desk like he did the other day, which made me jump a little and made him laugh. "It's ok I'm not gonna bite, well unless you want me to," Which made me blush and him laugh even harder, "I'm just kidding. So did you want to talk today at lunch or something?"

Before I could answer the bell rang and Cloud walked in the room, "Ok, so as I said all this week, we have a quiz over everything we've been doing for the past month and a half. I don't want to hear any complaints, you all should know this stuff by now."

Taking a quiz and passing it on, I knew it. Riku taught it to me last night, it was I just couldn't concentrate due to him being behind me. Half way through the hour I noticed that two thirds of the class had finished and I had barely gotten past the seventh question. Finally I kicked it into gear and finished the quiz in nine minutes. With everyone having finished the quiz Cloud passed out a worksheet and told us to get with a partner and finish it together, and who else would be my partner but Riku.

"So, you were about to say something right before class started?"

"Oh, uh. It's nothing, it can wait till after class," I said turning my chair around.

"If you say so. Well so how do you think you did? Did my teaching pay off?"

"Yeah, I think I did alright."

With that we went on and finished the worksheet just as the bell rang. Writing our names we handed them in and walked to the front door together. "Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"What I wanted to tell you earlier was," I couldn't hold it in any longer, yet I couldn't get it out. Thankfully no one really used the front door, everyone walked out back because that's where the students parked. Only Riku, Kairi, and I walked out the front 'cause we walked home.

"What?" He said slightly confused. "If it's about the glares, I'll talk with them on Monday."

"Uh, no. Not really, but I wanted to tell you that I-I love you."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Hey guys! Well I'm slackin here again….need to get school work done, but I decided to write another chapter for you guys. I'm currently starting another SoRiku, in the middle of the next chapter of The Love of My Life, and everything else I have to do so I might be a little slower since it's almost finals but whatever!

Riku: You really should be focusing on your up coming tests instead of ours….

EmoCosplayer: T~T I know….I'll probably fail them…..


	3. Sugar Laced Paopu

"Fugushita?"

"You don't have to feel the same way, if you want you can pretend I never said anything and we could act like we don't know each other. I mean, if that's what you want," I said knowing that rejection and shunning would come next. It just had to, Riku was the most popular guy in the school. Every girl wanted him, and it's not like he would say yes because he couldn't possible be gay. Could he? I knew for a while that I was gay I guess, I never really thought about it considering I had a crush on Kairi for the longest time. But recently, I felt less and less attracted to her.

First came a, "Hm, well then," and then a smirk.

"I knew this was gonna happen. I guess I'll just leave then," I said about ready to walk out the door. That's when I felt him grab me by my arm again.

"No, you don't get it do you? You really wanna know the reason I don't have a girl friend, or why I offered to help you study?"

"You mean?"

"Yeah, I like men. The moment I saw you, I thought you were just too adorable to leave alone. Sadly I didn't have the courage to talk to you, then all the girls started falling all over me," he said loosening his grip now that he knew I wasn't gonna run out the door, but still had a hold of my arm.

"You? Mr. Perfect, the one who has practically every girl on the island wrapped around his finger, afraid to talk to me? Let alone gay? Not that it's a bad thing, I mean I'm gay too. But I guess what I'm trying to say is that I would have never even thought you like that. Well until I got to know you a little more, I mean sure we've only just become friends and all. You get what I'm trying to say don't you?"

"You're cute when you ramble."

And with that he pulled me in and gave me my first kiss. The thing that I had always hoped would be between me and Kairi, was now just me and Mr. Per-, no. Not Mr. Perfect, my boyfriend, Riku. And it was the most amazing thing I had even experienced. Nothing else mattered in the world, it was just us. No school, work, girls, parents, teenage drama, none of that mattered now.

Pulling away from the kiss Riku gave out a little giggle, "What? What's so funny?" I said pouting a little bit.

"Oh it's nothing," he said ruffling my hair. "It's just, for the longest time I had always seen the way you looked at Kairi and I hoped that some day you would look at me like that."

"Come on, lets go get some ice cream," I said taking Riku's hand and walking out the front door into the bright sun, and things looked brighter than ever for me.

Later at the ice cream/candy shop, we got a triple chocolate sundae to share. Sitting down to eat, who else should we run into but the ever infamous Roxas and Axel. "Hey Sora!" Roxas said entering the shop.

"Oh hey, I didn't know you guys where gonna be here," Axel said walking up and avoiding eye contact with Riku.

"Come on guys, don't be too mean. You won't be when you find out-. Ya know, go get something and come back," I told them. Watching them walk away, I waited till they were out of ear shot. "Don't take it personally."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. A lot of the guys give me the same treatment," Riku said with a mouth full of chocolate ice cream. Smiling I didn't notice that Axel had come back with two sea salt ice creams and Roxas with a over sized bag of strawberry cotton candy.

"So, you were saying something earlier?" Axel said pulling up a couple chairs for him and Roxas.

"Yeah, man how do I explain this one?" I said swallowing a bite full of strawberries, whipped cream, banana, and ice cream.

"Hm, how about that I'm gay?" Riku said which made both Roxas and Axel choke on the cotton candy.

"You're what?" Roxas said a little too loud.

"Shhh, don't announce it to the whole island!" I said leaning into them.

"Yeah, I mean it's not that we're trying to hide it or anything, but we just don't want a bunch of rumors out right now," Riku said taking a drink of his watermelon pop.

"Plus on to of that we're dating," I said giving a big grin. This time it was the same thing, only a little less dramatic.

"Next time make sure we aren't eating. Are you trying to kill us or something?" Axel said jokingly.

"Well I guess that you're not as bad as I thought you were Kinami," Roxas said to Riku, "But if you do anything to hurt him, you're in deep there."

"Roxas, stop it! You may be older, but that doesn't give you the right to say stuff like that!"

"Wait? What?' Riku gave us a confused look.

"Oh yeah, most people don't know since we don't live together, but we're twins. Dad got Roxas, and I live with mom," I said remembering that most people couldn't really tell all too well that we were twins since we didn't look alike.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that most people don't realize it. We do look alike, share the same birthday, and have the same last name," Roxas said trying to take a bite of cotton candy when Axel bit it from his hands. "Hey!"

"Ahahahahaha! Don't get so mad Roxy, you still have like an entire bag left, and the rest of your ice cream!" With that everyone at our table but Roxas laughed.

"Don't get too glum about it Roxas, Axel can always go buy you more," Riku said nodding towards Roxas.

Taking the last bite of the sunday, Riku got up and walked towards the counter. Sitting there with Axel and Roxas I wanted to know what they thought.

"Well, I personally think now that we know him a bit better he's a really cool guy."

"I agree with Axel, I always thought he was kind of a jerk who didn't care about anyone but himself, but now I wish we had been friends long ago," Roxas said now sitting in Axel's lap.

"Hey, I'm back. Here," he said tossing Roxas a bag with something in it.

"What's this?" Axel said trying to work his way around Roxas to open the bag.

"A paopu treat," he said smiling. "I got one for me and Sora too."

"Oh yeah, aren't these new to the shop?" Roxas said holding up a small paopu fruit covered in strawberry and chocolate syrup, along with a few bits of crushed candy sprinkled on top of the syrup.

"What flavor is the candy?" Roxas taking a small bit of the strawberry syrup on his finger then sucking it off.

"Oh you guys have strawberry 'cause I notice Roxas like strawberries, and I got us watermelon," Riku said holding up a fruit about the same sized, same syrup covering only with small bits of green candy. With that, my story as Sora the average tenth grader ended and a new story began. The story of Sora and Riku. Each of us taking an end, and Roxas and Axel doing the same, we took a bite of our sugar covered paopu fruit.

"Hey guys, do you know if the fruit will still work even when it's laced in sugar like this?" Roxas asked. That time everyone, even Roxas, laughed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Hey guys! Well this is the final chapter of School Life. I know I normally do more chapters but I thought this one didn't need to many. Thank you for reading! I really hoped you enjoyed this, and I'm glad you liked it. Mainly because I felt like I was barely trying and that no one would read this….again thanks!

Roxas: mmmmmm, Strawberries…*drools*

EmoCosplayer: Oh yeah, I based Roxas' like *cough obsession cough* of strawberries off a friend of mineXD Yeah, she won't ever read this so I don't think she'll mind. Oh and I own nothing but the story line! Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!


End file.
